


The old, the new, and the Now

by Pitbulls_Sunglasses



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, My First Fanfic, Schweiden Adlers - Freeform, Spoilers, Threesome - M/M/M, getting engaged, like... a lot of fluff, msby blackjackals, sex later on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitbulls_Sunglasses/pseuds/Pitbulls_Sunglasses
Summary: Atsumu always says they don't need memories but he never said memories couldn't be built on.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

Kageyama had been thinking about his volleyball career a lot lately. Not so much his accomplishments, that he was immensely proud of, but the road he took to get there. His fear of being alone on court had disappeared long ago when a certain orange haired man entered his life. Their relationship was a roller coaster, from despising each other to eventually becoming a couple in their second year. 

He smiled to himself remembering how they got together in the first place. Tsukishima was to thank after he blurted out their feelings in a fit of frustration. “I’m so damn tired of you dense idiots! Will you two quit fucking around and confess your feelings to each other for fucks sake!” He screamed at them in front of the new first years while Tanaka and Nishinoya wheezed on the floor. Ukai made sure to give him an earful.  


Kageyama treasured his time with Hinata, he loved to watch Hinata improve every day, to see him spike his tosses, to see his bright face when he made a perfect play. Ever since he heard that Hinata had returned from Brazil and joined the MSBY Black Jackals nostalgia hit Kageyama like a train. Both agreed that long distance would only strain their relationship and their careers, so they decided to break up right before Hinata left. The thought still stung. “Dammit man get yourself together!“ Kageyama slapped himself out of his memories.He threw himself on the hotel bed with a grunt.’ This is no time for feelings! The game is tomorrow!’ He thought furiously. After several minutes of silence “Fuck it” Kageyama decided a night run would help to clear his mind. He has never felt this way the night before a game, so he chose to blame it on not having seen Hinata in years.  


Not even five minutes out of the hotel he was already bombarded by the media ‘Ah shit’ he was forced to go back, normally he did not care but his annoyance was in full drive today.“Kageyama what are your thoughts on the game tomorrow?” A woman shoved a mic in his face before he could make it far. “Uh…” he struggled “What are your thoughts on the opposing team?” Another reporter asked before he could gather his thoughts. “Is it true you attended a high school training camp with setter Miya Atsumu?” “Can you…”.  
“Alright alright enough. Kageyama has a long day tomorrow please let him rest” one of the team’s assistants showed up to save him. He gave the man a grateful look and quickly walked back inside. ‘That sucked’, Kageyama trudged back unhappily.  
——  
Hinata was goofing off with his team in his room. Bokuto was currently attempting to carry them all on his back but only Hinata agreed to do it while Atsumu was forced into it. “Come on just wrap your legs around my torso!” Bokuto shouted at Atsumu who had Hinata clinging on his back. “This won’t work you massive idiot! I’m going to fall and crush Hinata! Bokuto NOOOOO!” He clung on for dear life while the man slowly stood having successfully gotten him on. “Wow you’re so cool and strong!” Hinata cheered him on. “DON’T ENCOURAGE HIM!” Atsumu snapped “AND DON’T RECORD THIS!” the rest of the team had their phones out, clearly not listening.  


“Hey Bokuto, you know what would be extra cool? Doing a flip” Sakusa grinned while looking Atsumu in the eyes. “Yea!!!” “Let’s not” Meian, their team captain, stopped Bokuto who was readying himself. “Thank you so much” Atsumu felt his heart stop for a second and shakily got off Bokuto. “That was fun!” Hinata smiled as he got off Atsumu “No it was NOT” he said glaring up at Hinata from his place on the floor.  
—  
“Off to sleep you bunch of idiots” Meian finally said when the clock hit eleven thirty. “We have to get up really early for tomorrow’s game”. “Awww man. This was just getting fun” they looked up from their game of strip poker. Sakusa was the only one fully dressed while Bokuto was down to his underwear, Hinata and Meian shirtless, Atsumu about to lose his pants, Tomas who didn’t want to play was taking pictures and laughing, and Inunaki in the middle of betting his shirt. “No buts. Sleep” he took the deck of cards away despite the protest. He refused to admit that the main reason to stop was because he could see Bokuto’s losing hand and knew the shameless man would go naked.  


The team dressed and begun to leave one by one until it was just Atsumu in Hinata’s room. “I see you’re calm now that Bokuto is gone” he teased. “Please don’t talk about it. I know they’ll never let it go” he huffed. Hinata walked up to him and hugged Atsumu who laid his chin on Hinata head. “Don’t worry” Hinata cooed. “I won’t let it go either” he giggled as Atsumu pushed him away “Jackass. I’m leaving” Atsumu gave Hinata a light kiss then proceeded to grab his pillow and fling it across the room. “That’s for being a little shit” he ran out.  
“Dumbass” Hinata mumbled retrieving his pillow. 

They had been dating for a while now but decided to not come out to the media yet since Hinata was still new in the professional world, even keeping it from their own teammates. They had almost been caught making out once but luckily Atsumu had shoved Hinata in his locker and then had to explain why he was so disheveled to the entire team.  


Hinata’s mind wondered to when he and Kageyama dated, it was a short-lived relationship, but he loved every second of it. If Oikawa had not shown up in Brazil Hinata was certain he would have wasted a lot of time just stuck in homesickness.  
Hinata’s mind snapped back to the present and smiled as he thought about Atsumu. He without a doubt missed Kageyama but moved on to a higher place in his life, one he worked tirelessly on. Having Kageyama as a rival improved him more than having him as an ally. “I’ll kick his ass!” Hinata declared feeling his excitement for tomorrow increase.  
—  
Seeing Kageyama, Ushijima, and of course his fellow small rival Hoshiumi was the gasoline to his already roaring fire ‘Win. Win. Win’ was all that rang in his head. The first point felt amazing. “Yay!” He high-fived Atsumu. Point after point and set after set was a reminder, he was strong, he was finally on the same level as these famous professionals.  


The game was exhilarating for both teams. Hinata was so happy with this victory, finally proof that he was worthy, that his hard work paid off. He would not have wanted to win with any other team. “HEY HEY HEEEYYYY!!!” Bokuto turned to the roaring crowd, breathing in the cheering at his winning final point. Bokuto ran to crush them in a bear hug.  
Kageyama watched them celebrate, his usual feeling of disappointment from a loss was not there, maybe it was the adrenaline from having a proper game against Hinata. He did not dwell on it too much and joined his team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic, I plan 2 chapters and maybe an extra.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the owo

Post-game mingling was always a fun experience, Hinata was catching up with his old teammates when “AAAKKKAAASSSHHHIIII!!!” Bokuto bolted past them and picked up the poor man spinning him dramatically. “Hello Bokuto” Akaashi smiled and kissed him endearingly, the media taking pictures and their fans either squealing or whistling at them. They had always been open about their relationship; the pair had been together for as long as Hinata could remember. He wasn’t even sure when they started dating in the first place.

Their personalities were like day and night, Akaashi calm and collected while Bokuto deflated with any minor inconvenience, that was probably why they fit together though, Bokuto the day and Akaashi the night. Together they made a beautiful sunset of colors. ‘Lucky bastards’ Hinata envied their relationship and it always rose when Akaashi came by to watch games… which was often since he used his position as an excuse to ‘get an interview’. 

“You came! I’m so happy! Did you see us win? Did you see me score? Did ya?” Bokuto was practically exploding with happiness. “I did. I’m very proud” he smiled holding Bokuto's hand as they walked to join them. “I saw you too. I knew you could do it” Akaashi gave Hinata a gentle hug that made him want to cry. “Thank you!!” Hinata sniffed for the second time today, Suga didn’t hold back his tears earlier either. 

“I’ll treat you to dinner! I saw this nice-looking restaurant on the way here and it made me think of you because you’re always nice looking and…” Bokuto babbled on completely unaware that he hadn’t changed or gotten his stuff together. “Bokuto don’t you think you should finish up here then we can leave?” He pointed out the uniform and the rest of the team. “Oh right…” Bokuto ran back, suddenly annoyed with post game tasks. 

—— 

Hinata was in the jackal’s locker room getting himself together when Atsumu came in “Come with me, I have a great idea” he pulled Hinata by his arm. “Wait I’m not done yet” he protested but had no choice but to follow. Atsumu dragged him into a nearby storage room shutting the door behind him. “What are y- “he was cut off by Atsumu pinning him against the wall and kissing his train of thought away. “We can’t… the team…” Hinata turned away blushing, knowing exactly what Atsumu had in mind. 

“We have plenty of time before we leave. Let’s use it wisely” Atsumu kissed his neck making Hinata’s knees weak. “Seeing Bokuto and Akaashi all lovey dovey in front of everyone made me really jealous” Atsumu licked behind his ear, Hinata whined louder than intended. “One day it’ll be us” his voice was smooth with the same amount of determination as when he promised to set for Hinata back in high school. Hinata wanted that kind of relationship so badly that is almost hurt. “R… really?” He looked at Atsumu with hopeful eyes “Yes” Atsumu continued to show exactly how serious he was. 

—— 

Kageyama walked along the halls refusing to admit he was lost and avoided having to ask for help. ‘Maybe here?’ He turned a corner that only led to a storage room ‘Fuck’. A noise coming from the room caught his attention. ‘Was that… a person?’ Kageyama tiptoed closer, ready to sprint just in case it was an animal. The light was off, but the glass cover was slightly short leaving a crack to peek inside. His eyes adjusted to the dim light enough to see a person ‘Oh shit. Wait… two?’ He looked closer and almost tripped when he quickly stepped back realizing it was Hinata with another man. His heart said stop but curiosity got the best of him. ‘This is bad this is wrong I shouldn’t I…’ Kageyama felt his face heat up as he peaked inside again to get a look at who else was with Hinata ‘ATSUMU?!’ His mind went blank with shock ‘Hinata and Atsumu are inside…WHAT ARE THEY GOING TO DO IN THERE?!’. 

—— 

Atsumu was in the middle of leaving marks on Hinata’s neck when a shadow at the door startled him. ‘Who the hell is down here?!’ He stopped for a second, pretending it was to catch his breath. ‘Let’s see’ Atsumu shifted them so he had a better view of the door ‘White jacket… an Adler?? Dark hair, so not Hoshiumi. Shorter than Ushijima…” one more shift and the hair style gave a clear picture of who was peeking. ‘Well-well-well Kageyama. I didn’t know you were into this’ Atsumu grinned ‘I’ll give you a good show then’ he lifted Hinata into his hips for more friction. 

Atsumu returned to his task and bit Hinata behind the ear this time “Ahhh!!” Hinata moaned loudly involuntarily bucking his hips. “You like that?” Atsumu teased as he licked the spot. “Yea… m-more please” the ginger pulled Atsumu closer. ‘That’s right. Show Kageyama who’s making you feel this good’ they resumed their kissing and running their hands along each other’s body. ‘Let’s take this a step farther’ Atsumu turned and looked Kageyama straight in the eyes, mockingly. “Come inside coward” Atsumu mouthed liking the way Kageyama jumped back. 

—— 

‘Shit! Shit! Shit! He saw me! He… wants me to come in?!’ Kageyama tried to convince himself it was just his imagination. He slowly looked back inside and there was no doubt Atsumu was teasing him, daring him to join. ‘No. No. No this isn’t right’ Kageyama’s heart said no but his body screamed yes, already heating up. Before he realized it, he walked inside locking the door. 

Hinata whipped his head around, horrified to be caught “Ka-Kageyama?!?!” Hinata’s voice cracked. “Good choice” Atsumu smiled and turned them to allow Kageyama to sandwich Hinata between them. “I hope a third person doesn’t ruin the fun” Atsumu continued to grind on Hinata. Kageyama reluctantly began to kiss his former teammate/ lover, afraid to push him too far. Hinata’s breath hitched as soon as he felt kageyama’s already erect cock brush his back. 

Atsumu removed his shirt and helped Hinata out of his, turning to Kageyama expectantly. “I don’t know about this. What if we get caught?” Kageyama voiced his worries, when it was just Hinata and him in high school it was fine but now they’re professional athletes, grown men and on opposite teams. “We already did” Atsumu gestured to Hinata and himself. “No, I mean by the others or even worse, the staff” Kageyama continued despite his desire to continue. “Nothing will happen, calm down you idiot” Atsumu frowned already regretting his choice to invite him. “That’s what you think but how can you be sure dumbass!” Their bickering escalating. 

Hinata became pissed off at them, the mood completely ruined, and his erection almost gone. He got up and furiously dressed “Listen here y… Hey wait what are you doing?” Atsumu stopped mid-sentence. “Leaving. You two can get off yourselves” Hinata snapped slamming the door behind him. 

The two men watched silently “Dammit look what you did!” Atsumu pointed his attention to Kageyama. “Excuse me?! I didn’t do anything! I was just worried you horny piece of shit!” He retorted “Who are you calling horny when you watched us for like ten minutes, jackass”. The argument continued for a while until Atsumu’s phone went off “What!” he answered more aggressive than intended. 

“The fuck do you mean what, where are you? Get your ass back here I want to leave to see Akaashi” Bokuto sounded just as pissed off. “Okay I’m going” Atsumu put his shirt back on and raced out leaving Kageyama alone. “Wait. Here.” Atsumu came back and handed him a paper before bolting off again, not wanting to have Bokuto whine later. 

—— 

Kageyama was laying in bed when he remembered the paper. He reached over to his desk and pulled it out. “Let’s make it up to Hinata.” The note read along with the Jackal’s hotel info. ‘That fucker wants to have a threesome in their hotel’ Kageyama huffed. “Come by at eight pm” was at the bottom of the note. He turned to see the clock, seven fifteen “Shit!” He jumped up and put on some sweatpants with a hoodie just in case he had to hide his face. 

He arrived to Atsumu’s room at seven fifty-seven and stood outside trying to catch his breath before he knocked. The door opened and Atsumu looked at him amused “What?” Kageyama squinted. “I honestly thought you wouldn’t come” he stepped aside to let him in. “I didn’t either” Kageyama admitted, mainly to himself. “Let’s agree to keep petty differences aside. I was being a… a horny bastard” Atsumu crossed his arms, a blush forming from admitting his mistake. Kageyama felt his own face heating up as he nodded in agreement. “Sorry for snapping back” it was almost painful to apologize. 

Atsumu led the way to Hinata’s room and knocked “It’s me” he said just loud enough for nobody else to hear. “No” came the reply. “I’m sorry! Please let us in” he emphasized. There was a short silence before the door cracked opened “What the hell??” The door swung open “What do you two want?” Hinata frowned, making sure to let them know he was still mad. 

“We were thinking we could… ya know… pick up where we left off?” Atsumu struggled to explain how he really wanted to fuck in a civil way. “You really think I’ll let you two off the hook for making me have to walk back to the team half hard?” Hinata was about to slam the door when Kageyama caught his arm “Listen… we’re both really sorry we just broke out arguing… especially in the middle of… please let us in” Kageyama felt his face burning. “What so you can fight” Hinata yanked his arm away unmoved by their half-assed apology. 

Kageyama and Atsumu shared a look and bowed to apologize this time “Sorry!” They yelled. “Shhh!!” Hinata looked around the hall and pulled them inside. “Don’t be so loud! People could hear!” Hinata warned as he went back to what he was doing with his luggage. Atsumu slowly stepped forward, testing his limits and bent down to Hinata’s level. He just looked away with the same pout from before “I’m really sorry” Atsumu leaned in and kissed Hinata softly on his cheek this made the ginger look at him with his big brown eyes and accepted another. 

Meanwhile Kageyama stood in the middle of the room feeling extremely uncomfortable. ‘God this is horrible… I’m a massive third wheel’ Kageyama was close to leaving when Hinata and Atsumu escalated their kisses, rather than sweet and kind this was hot and needy. Hinata let out little gasps as Atsumu deepened the kiss, feeling Kageyama’s gaze on them ‘Bastard really does like to watch’ Atsumu smirked, but that wasn’t what they were there for. 

“What the hell are you waiting for?” Atsumu turned to address the stiff awkward man “Get in” he motioned. Kageyama hesitated again “It’s okay” Hinata said finally having enough brain activity to speak. That was all Kageyama needed to join in worry free, he followed the pace Atsumu had set along Hinata’s neck, both silently agreed and bit Hinata on either side of his sweet spot, behind his ears. The strangled moan he let out drove the two men insane but held back in favor of Hinata’s comfort and enjoyment. Atsumu moved downwards towards Hinata’s chest leaving Kageyama to freely take Hinata’s mouth “How does it feel?” Atsumu asked before pushing forward “G-good” Hinata panted. 

Atsumu stopped and took their shirts off, waiting for Kageyama to catch on. He lifted the Ginger into his bed and laid Hinata down gently pulling the man’s pants down. Hinata looked away and slightly closed his legs, embarrassed at the tent he was sporting already “No need to be embarrassed” Atsumu opened his legs back up with a hungry look. Kageyama was in awe, he hadn’t seen Hinata like this in years and it showed under his sweatpants. 

Atsumu leaned over Hinata and took a nipple in his mouth then was joined by Kageyama. Both payed their own form of attention to him leaving Hinata moaning with a hand on each of their heads. “M-more!” He tightened his grip in their hair, both groaned and Kageyama took Hinata’s underwear off while Atsumu reached in his pocket for the condom and lube he had brought. “Sorry Kageyama, I’m the boyfriend so I’m the only one going in” Atsumu said not giving him a second look “That’s fair” he hated to admit it, but he wasn’t the boyfriend anymore. 

Atsumu poured some of the cold liquid into his hand and warmed it enough to make it comfortable. “Ready?” Atsumu waited for Hinata to respond and ran his finger around the muscle. Hinata automatically shivered and tightened at the feeling, knowing what was coming next. Atsumu gently inserted his finger to the first joint, keeping an eye on Hinata’s reactions then sliding in further until his finger was fully inside. Kageyama was petting Hinata and held his hand which helped in his relaxation. He was genuinely surprised at how gentle and caring Atsumu worked with Hinata, a complete opposite to his usual cocky asshole demeanor. 

When Atsumu was three fingers in he bent upwards to play with the spot he knew would drive Hinata insane “Ahhhh!!” Hinata arched his back, squeezing the man’s fingers and involuntarily bucking up “Please m-more! Fuck me for real!” Hinata trembled, tightening his grip on Kageyama’s hand. 

Atsumu scissored a few more times to be sure then taking his fingers out gently. He made eye contact with Kageyama while they both took their pants and underwear off. Both immediately stopped to compare, even Hinata sat up to look. Kageyama was the only one uncircumcised, his cock slightly longer while Atsumu had a bigger girth. Atsumu’s stood straight while Kageyama had a slight upwards curve. Hinata was so busy looking he hadn’t paid attention to how hard we was until Atsumu pointed it out “Like what you see?” Hinata looked down and blushed furiously. 

He laid back into position holding his breath as Atsumu prepared himself and aligned, forcing himself to relax, Hinata let out a shaky breath when the head was inside. “Are you good?” Atsumu stopped again, he knew his size was rather big and has always been afraid of hurting Hinata. 

“Yea… you can go in… all the way” Hinata panted, his impatience continued to rise each time Atsumu stopped to check on him. “If you stop to ask one more time before you’re balls deep, I’m taking charge” his voice shaky but firm. 

Kageyama’s eyes widened, he’d only seen Hinata this demanding with him once and it went straight to his throbbing cock. Atsumu sped up and paused when he was ass to skin, getting the good to go Atsumu moved, not asking in fear of ticking Hinata off again, but kept a safe pace. Hinata groaned louder and turned to give Kageyama the much-needed attention. “Feels good” Kageyama ran his hand through the ginger’s hair, tempted to thrust full force but knew better than to take advantage, especially since he was a guest. 

The gentle pets mixed in with rough hands digging into his skin had Hinata demanding for more. More of those tender caresses along his skin, harsher grips in his hips, more of those soft kisses on the lips, harder bites on his body, more moans that said I care, rougher growls that said you’re mine. More. Harder. Deeper. Faster, was all Hinata could think, he didn’t care if anyone heard or saw anymore, he just wanted to stay like this forever. The line between old and new blurred until it became something else. It became the now. 

“Kageyama” Atsumu got the man to take his eyes off Hinata “ye-” He was caught off guard when Atsumu pressed his lips against his in a lust filled kiss, licking his bottom lip and tasting his mouth. The sensation of someone else commanding was foreign to him, everything about this was new. The location, the roles, this form of sex. All new and he had no choice but to surrender the reigns to Atsumu, the feeling of being in someone else’s hands aroused him more than he expected, Kageyama understood how it felt to be Hinata, always trusting himself to them. 

Truth be told, this was Atsumu’s first time doing something like this, it was exhilarating to be the one leading these strong men to bliss. ‘I’m in charge. I get to lead. They’re trusting me in their most vulnerable state. I’ll take care of them. I’ll make sure we all feel good. Me. Us’ Atsumu wanted to always feel this good, he wanted to feel like this with Hinata forever. 

Hinata watched from bellow feeling his cock twitch and leak from the sheer excitement, these two men were full force making out and fucking him. He cried out when Atsumu slammed inside, obviously letting the power get to his head, he had always enjoyed making everyone dance to his tune. “I’m co-!!!” Hinata tried to warn but was too late, the orgasm took hold of his body, his cries and whimpers alerting the men. 

“Hinata wait- not so tight!” Atsumu tensed at the force of clenching around his cock, his breathing uneven and trusts desperate. ‘Like fuck I’ll come before Kageyama’ he reached over and helped Hinata to finish him off “Asshole” Kageyama was reaching his limit too, finally thrusting into Hinata’s mouth like he’d been wanting to. 

The overstimulation from just having orgasmed was intense, Hinata’s vision was edged with white, his whimpers only driving them on. He loved every second. It wasn’t clear who came first but both bit down to leave a mark that proved that they were there. 

All three collapsed in a sweaty mess, breathless and spent but extremely satisfied, nobody moved a muscle for a while as they tried to regain composure. Atsumu moved first and pulled out of Hinata, who whined at the emptiness, and threw away the full condom. “This was fun…” he panted and grinned at the hums of agreement. Kageyama helped Atsumu to clean Hinata who was drifting off “Hey are you good?” Atsumu asked worriedly again “I said don’t ask” Hinata smiled “Yea I’m good” he sat up and winced a little. “I’ll be sore as hell tomorrow though”. 

“Sorry” Atsumu mumbled, knowing full well his competitive nature took over. All three laid in the messy bed for a while just enjoying each other’s company when “Hey Kageyama I didn’t get a chance to say” Atsumu began “What?” “Nice cock” Hinata smacked Atsumu who laughed at his own joke. “Right back at ya” Kageyama moved just in time to avoid Hinata hitting him too. 

“Mines longer” Kageyama had been waiting to rub that in Atsumu’s face “Not by much, mines wider” came the reply. “That doesn’t make up for it” he smirked. “Yes, it does because it doesn’t look like a worm”. “You’re not a grower or a shower” Kageyama retorted, starting to get irritated. “You don’t even need a condom, you can just tie your foreskin” Atsumu lost it, not even hearing how Kageyama responded through his own laughter. “Shut up you two!” Hinata giggled at their petty feud. Hinata finally understood his taste in men, short tempered competitive assholes. He was glad his bottoming left him out of having to compare his penis with them. 

“Speaking of dicks, do you guys want some overshared information?” “No” Kageyama and Hinata said immediately, information from Atsumu was never good. “Bokuto is absolutely hung” he said anyway”. “What?!” Kageyama glared at him appalled while Hinata went dead silent. 

“Hear me out first. We did the ‘hey man I bet my dick is bigger than yours haha’ but I regretted it immediately when he took out his massive cock” Atsumu felt relieved at finally telling someone else of his misfortune. “It’s huge, I don’t even know how Akaashi takes that up his a-”. “STOP!” Kageyama screamed while Hinata put his hands on Atsumu’s mouth. “Shut up! We have to see him tomorrow! I won’t be able to look him in the eyes!” Hinata begged. Atsumu stopped, finally letting them lay in peace… sort of. The previous light mood now cursed. 

“I should get back” Kageyama looked at the clock after a while of uncomfortable silence. “Good luck getting back. Oh, and we should do this again” Atsumu sat up and watched him leave, giving Kageyama a wink as he shut the door. Hinata had fallen asleep a while ago so Atsumu just tucked both into the clean bed the three of them fixed beforehand and held him close. This was a memory he didn’t want to forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know if y'all want an extra :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the extra anyway uwu

The stadium was lively, packed with fans swarming players for autographs and pictures. Their new favorite player was just as excited to be there, the infamous ninja Shouyou. “Mr. Ninja can I get your autograph?” a little boy squeezed through security to get to him “Of course!” Hinata signed his shirt and hat. “Thank you so much! You’re the coolest!” he yelled as the guard dragged him back to his mother.

“Someone’s popular with pipsqueaks” Atsumu emerged from a crowd of teen girls. “Yea and you have an army of middle school girls. Wait till they find out you’re a raging homosexual” Hinata watched the girls squeal when Atsumu blew a kiss to them. “Let them dream” Atsumu chuckled. 

“Get ready you two, the game starts soon” Kageyama walked by them clad in his Japan uniform. “Yes, your highness” Atsumu watched the way Kageyama stiffened a bit “…Just hurry”. “King still bothers him??” Atsumu asked Hinata, rather surprised “No it’s the way you said it” Hinata took his jacket off to reveal his own Olympic uniform. Atsumu watched him stretch a bit and smirked when he saw one of the marks he left last night. 

Today was an important day that only Atsumu knew about… for now. They talked after their night of fun and decided they were ready to come out as a couple. However, Hinata had no idea that Atsumu planned to do it after their victory. _Finally, we can stop hiding and be more like Bokuto and Akaashi._

“Let’s go before he comes back” they made their way to the player area to be announced. Atsumu looked over to see Hinata making random gestures towards the Argentinians only to see Oikawa doing the same. Meian gave Hinata a pissed off look and the man stopped immediately. 

\- 

They ended up losing. Atsumu watched Oikawa two-face them as he mocked Kageyama but smiled and told Hinata there was a next time…but he would still win. Oikawa hugged the little man and gave Atsumu and Kageyama a _mine_ look. It successfully pissed Atsumu off but Kageyama was unaffected because he knew Oikawa was hardcore simping for Iwazumi. 

Atsumu felt his heart in his throat, _I can do this. I can do this. I CAN DO THIS._ He repeated to himself, he never expected coming out to the world would be so hard… _its just like telling a friend, right?!_

News crew began to interview players. _Okay here goes nothing._ Atsumu took a deep breath when a reporter came to ask about the game. 

“It was a real challenge but we gave it our all and I don’t have any regrets” Atsumu answered what felt like the 1000th question “Actually I have an announcement to m…” people passed them gasping “Oh my god!!!” or “Holy shit!” 

Atsumu and the news crew turned around to see a large crowd gathering. They walked to the circle of people to see what the fuss was about. 

“…you’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever laid my eyes on. Just looking at you makes me so happy I could explode” Bokuto was holding Akaashi’s hands, and for the first time paying zero attention to the crowd. 

_Shit_. Asumu knew that kind of talk. 

“You’ve been with me in normal and not.” 

_What the fuck does that mean???_

“I love you more than volleyball. I wanted to do this after we won but I don’t want to wait anymore” Bokuto reached into his jacket. 

_Nooo._ Atsumu prayed he wasn’t doing what he thought he was doing. 

Getting down on one knee “Akaashi Keiji, will you marry me?” Bokuto held out the shiniest and probably most expensive ring he could find. Akaashi was crying so hard he couldn’t speak but vigorously nodded his head yes. They shared a tender kiss as the crowd roared, flinging flowers that Bokuto secretly had people buy for if Akaashi said yes. 

“WE’RE GETTING MARRIED!!!” Bokuto screamed, now crying himself. The team ran to the couple and tackled them into a massive congratulatory embrace. 

_Dammit!_ Atsumu had never felt ecstatic and annoyed at the same time. _It was our turn to stand out but I’m so fucking happy for you guys!_ He looked at the also crying Hinata as they squeezed into the hug. 

When people had calmed down… about one percent, he took Hinata aside for a little. “One day” Atsumu smiled, looking into Hinata’s brown eyes. “One day” Hinata repeated. “For now, we wait. Those two have waited longer than us” they watched as people poured champagne on the newly engaged couple. 

I know what can cheer you up” Hinata motioned to Kageyama, giving him a suggestive wave. Kageyama waved back. _No, you dumbass!_ Hinata forgot how dense he really was outside of games. 

“Hey Hinata. Look” Atsumu took his attention off the massive fucking idiot and pointed to Bokuto’s now wet crotch. “STOP!!! WHY DID YOU POINT IT OUT!!!” Hinata looked away as quickly as possible. _I don’t want this memory!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta da!


End file.
